The Art Of Teasing
by AmberSavage1234
Summary: Brendan being a tease...Stendan smut basically. One Shot. *Complete*


**AN - So, I had this idea for a one-shot this morning and this kinda happened, hope you enjoy…it doesn't have a 'plot' so much, it is just basically smut... :)**

**.. .. .. .. ..**

"B-Brendan…please"

Brendan has him pinned up against the alleyway wall, hands firmly placed inside Ste's boxers, settling on his arse as he plants sucking, open-mouthed kisses on his neck; he occasionally lets his finger trail down to circle Ste's entrance, feels how it's twitching with anticipation and eagerness before pulling away again; causing Ste to let out a pained whimper, he's desperate to feel Brendan inside of him, desperate to feel him hitting _that _spot over and over again.

Brendan has always had a thing with teasing and procrastinating when it comes to sex, could drive a monk wild with need, can take anyone to the brink of sanity with one glance or touch. It seems to bring him excessive pleasure when he has Ste begging, pleading to be touched in the most intimate of ways; he has him like this every night, writhing around on the bed, letting out low moans when Brendan isn't even touching him.

However, today Brendan was in a particularly torturous mood and he has been keeping Ste highly aroused for hours, bringing him to the peak of pleasure, making him feel boneless and shaky before walking away as though he didn't do anything.

The first stint of Brendan's torture had occurred that morning, before he had left for the club. He had gotten out of bed an hour earlier than usual, making sure not to wake Ste before he was ready; he needed him to stay asleep for his plan to work. After he was dressed, Brendan had walked back over to the bed- he found Ste lying on his back, covers riding low on his hips; _'how convenient' _he had thought before slowly peeling the duvet away, exposing Ste's naked form in all its glory. He had taken a moment to appreciate just what he had, this boy was truly beautiful, stunning and the best thing was, he was all _his. _Without further delay Brendan was on his knees, taking Ste's cock in his mouth within seconds. Ste had jolted awake immediately, groaning as a sudden spike of pleasure shot through his body. It wasn't long before he had started begging, crying out for his release, Brendan had only started to suck harder, bringing him to the edge of an exquisite, mind-blowing sensation and as Ste's vision started to cloud over, a white film covering his eyes and white noise began to fill his ears, Brendan had pulled away, standing up as Ste practically sobbed at the loss of contact. "I'll see ye later then?" was all he had said as he left a nearly crying Ste on the bed, pleading for him to return to his previous actions.

The next time Brendan had done this to Ste was half-way through the morning, he had walked into the deli, a spring in his step because he knew _exactly _what he was doing. Ste had sighed when he saw him, a smile spreading across his face because he thought the Irishman was here to make him come, especially after he had so rudely left him that morning. He couldn't have been more wrong. Brendan had turned, locked the door and switched the sign to 'closed' before striding over to Ste, dragging him into the kitchen and shoving him against the wall, pushing his tongue down the younger man's throat without even saying a word. He then proceeded to unbutton Ste's chinos, slipping his hand inside as he continued his relentless attack on the other man's mouth; he had rubbed and rubbed until Ste's cock was rock solid, his balls heavy with spunk before pumping him slowly, so slowly it was painful. He had continued to jerk Ste off until the younger man had slumped against his shoulder, incoherent noises coming from his mouth. When he knew Ste was becoming weak at the knees, was so close to releasing he had upped and left; pulling his hand out of Ste's boxers as quickly as possible before walking out of the kitchen. He had laughed when Ste begun shouting at him, calling him a '_fucking arsehole' _and asking '_who does he think he is'; _it was only funny because Ste's voiced was so full of need and desire. 

Then it was the incident at lunch, Brendan was sat in Chez Chez's office; still smirking about the things he had done only a couple of hours before. Ste had marched through the door, face like thunder and demanding to be told what Brendan was playing at; asking him how all of this was funny, flailing his arms in the air with every sentence. Brendan had just chuckled quietly and told the other man he loved it, loved being teased within an inch of his life. Of course Ste had protested, telling Brendan it was evil to do this to him, how it was out of order and sadistic; when the Irishman didn't reply, Ste had walked over to him, jumping on his lap and straddling him before dragging their groins together. Brendan had to bite his lip to stop a moan escaping, he was the one in control here and he didn't want Ste knowing how on edge he really was. He had let the younger man have his fun for a moment, relishing in the groans he was making just from a little bit of friction, before lifting him off of him and asking what he was doing; smirking and slipping a wink as he said it was highly inappropriate to do such things in a place of work. Ste had whined before pulling down his own trousers, exposing his cock which was so hard it must have been painful. Brendan had managed to contain the groan that threatened to escape and stood up, striding over to Ste before bending him forward and pushing him down on the desk. Just before he began to rim Ste he had pulled his phone out of his pocket, texting Cheryl and telling her she was needed at the club; then he had dropped to his knees and started to lick over the other man's hole furiously, plunging in deeper with every stab of his tongue. Five minutes into the unforgiving rimming session he had heard the familiar clank of high heels, he smirked as he pulled away from Ste and watched him fumble in his haste to redress; inwardly laughing about his torturous plan. Ste had grumbled and cursed before making his way out of the office, nearly smashing into Cheryl as she came walking through the door.

That brings them to where they are now, pressed up against each-other in the alleyway next to Chez Chez, Ste way past the point of being pissed off and horny.

"Brendan, for fuck sake! Will you just stick something in me before I smack-" He was cut off by Brendan pushing a finger into him, hitting his prostate instantly and making him whimper with the sudden pleasure. As Brendan adds a second digit and then another, Ste cannot contain his moans; crying out as the fingers curl inside him.

"See Steven, all good things come to those who wait…"

"Brendan, shut up and fuck me will you?!"

And he does, pulls both of their trousers down until they are bunched at their ankles and hitches Ste up until his legs are wrapped around his waist, sinking down and releasing moans as Brendan's cock enters him. It's quick and rushed, both men desperate for release since they have been horny all day and they moan each-others names as they come; Ste spilling all over Brendan's stomach while the Irishman shoots his load inside of his boyfriend's arse. As they pull themselves apart Brendan smirks, delighted with how the day has panned out.

"Let's go home Steven" He says as he takes Ste's hand in his own and walks out of the alley, he has a feeling he'll be doing this again soon.

**Please review x**


End file.
